Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a system on chip (SoC) including a video codec for adaptively adjusting a bit rate, and a data processing system including the SoC.
A codec is a device or a computer program capable of encoding or decoding digital data or signals. The word codec is a portmanteau of “coder” and “decoder” or “compressor” and “decompressor”. A codec uses a quantization technique to increase an encoding efficiency. Quantization is the process of mapping a large set of input values to a smaller set. A device or algorithmic function that performs quantization is called a quantizer.
In image processing, the quantization is a lossy compression technique of compressing a range of values into a single quantum value. The quantization can be controlled using a quantization parameter. When the quantization parameter is adjusted, the quality of picture can be changed. In other words, the quantization parameter greatly impacts on a compression rate. When the quantization parameter is very small, most details are maintained. However, when the quantization parameter increases, a bit rate decreases.
Conventional codecs adjust the bit rate by adjusting the quantization parameter only.